


Art for SBG's story "If You Try Sometimes"

by mella68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for SBG's story "If You Try Sometimes"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Try Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980905) by [SBG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG). 



Summary provided by the author:

Danny Williams, former Newark police detective, has found himself the owner of a gay bar in Waikiki. It’s not the life or the job he dreamed of, but it’s his and it keeps him close to his five-year-old daughter, Grace, of whom his ex-husband Michael has custody. When Danny investigates a bout of slow business, he finds a pattern which leads him to the disturbing conclusion that gay men on O’ahu have been the victims of unsolved brutal murders. He may no longer hold a badge, but he’s no less a cop than ever.   
  
USN Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett came back to islands he called home as a child because of his father’s recent murder, but he stays as the head of Governor Jameson’s elite task force Five-0 out of loyalty to his new team, disgraced veteran Chin Ho Kelly and rookie Kono Kalakaua. When a serial killer’s pattern emerges, it stirs up things about himself that he doesn’t want to face. He’s determined to find and stop this killer, made all the more difficult to do while struggling with truths about himself he’d tried to keep buried for so long.  
  
Neither man expects the impact, personally as well as professionally, when their lives entwine.

 

 

 


End file.
